Sherrilyn Kenyon
Sherrilyn Kenyon — Author Website Sherrilyn Kenyon | The Official Site of the #1 New York Best Selling Author About the Author New York Times and international bestselling author Sherrilyn Kenyon is a regular at the #1 spot. With legions of fans known as Menyons (thousands of whom proudly sport tattoos from her series and who travel from all over the world to attend her appearances), her books are always snatched up as soon as they appear on store shelves. Since 2004, she had placed more than 65 novels on the New York Times list in all formats including manga and graphic novels. Her current series are: Dark-Hunter, Chronicles of Nick and The League, and her books are available in over 100 countries where eager fans impatiently wait for the next release. Her Chronicles of Nick and Dark-Hunter series are soon to be major motion pictures while Dark-Hunter is also being developed as a television series. Join her and her Menyons online at SherrilynKenyon.com and www.facebook.com/AuthorSherrilynKenyon The #1 New York Times bestselling author, Sherrilyn Kenyon, who is proud of her mixed Cherokee heritage, lives a life of extraordinary danger… as does any woman with three sons, a husband, a menagerie of pets and a collection of swords that all of the above have a major fixation with. But when not running interference (or dashing off to the emergency room), she’s found chained to her computer where she likes to play with all her imaginary friends. With more than twenty-five million copies of her books in print, in over one hundred countries, she certainly has a lot of friends to play with too. In the last few years, she has placed more than 65 novels on the New York Times list in all formats including manga. This extraordinary bestseller continues to top every genre she writes. Her current series include: The Dark-Hunters, The League, and Chronicles of Nick. Her Lords of Avalon novels have been adapted by Marvel, her Dark-Hunter novels are a New York Times bestselling manga published by St. Martins. and the Chronicles of Nick manga are published by Yen Press. Chronicles and Nick and Dark-Hunter are soon to be a major motion picture and the Dark-Hunters are currently being developed as a television series. ~ Meet Sherrilyn Writing Style * Genres *Paranormal Romance / Urban Fantasy blended with PNR Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies Onsite: * Love at First Bite (2007) — "Until Death Do We Part" — Dark-Hunter series #9.6 (Esperetta, Velkan) * Dead After Dark (2008) "Shadow of the Moon" — Dark-Hunter series #14.6, Were-Hunter #3.6 (Fury Kattalakis & Angelia) * Stroke of Midnight (2004) "Winter Born" — Dark-Hunterverse #6.5 (Dante, Pandora; Were-Panthers) * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) "A Hard Day's Night-Searcher" — Dark-Hunter series #9.5 (Raphael, Celena, Jeff) * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) "The Wager" — Lords of Avalon (Thomas, Arthurian lord) * Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste (2012) "A Day in the Life" — no series (Elliott Lawson) * Blood Lite (2008) "Where Angels Fear to Tread" — Dark-Hunter series #14.5, Hellchasers #0.5 (Zeke) * Dangerous Women (2013) “Hell Hath No Fury” — no series (?) Awards Cover Artists * Artist: Craig White— #9 Dark Side of the Moon, only! * Artist: Larry Rostant — #12. Upon a Midnight Clear: confirmed. * Artist: Tony Mauro — Rise of the Gryphon (Belador #4) * Artist: Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes *Sherrilyn Kenyon Quotes (Author of Fantasy Lover) ~ GR Notes External References Books: *Dark-Hunter | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Goodreads | Dark-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon *Sherrilyn Kenyon *Dark Hunter Series - Shelfari *Dark-Hunter - Series Bibliography - ISFdb *Sherrilyn Kenyon - FF *Dark-Hunter Wiki *Goodreads | Were-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon *Were-Hunter | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Dream-Hunter.com *Dream-Hunters - Wikipedia *Sherrilyn Kenyon - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Dark Bites *Goodreads | Hellchaser series by Sherrilyn Kenyon *Second Chances | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Sherrilyn Kenyon - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb Reading order lists: *BEST: Dark-Hunter (series) - Wikipedia (UF Wiki takes it a step further) *Dark-Hunter | Wicked Scribes *Dark-Hunter Series printable PDF List | Sherrilyn Kenyon *The Dark-Hunter, Dream-Hunter, Were-Hunter and Hellchaser Universe - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Series Reading Order: Dark Hunter & Chronicles of Nick *What's the reading order for the Dark-Hunter serie... - Barnes & Noble Book Clubs *Sherrilyn Kenyon – Dark Hunters – Reading Order | Slave to Books *Here's the Reading Order of the Dark-Hunter books by The-Dark-Hunters on deviantART *Dark-Hunter Wiki - Reading Order *A Life of Angel: Sherrilyn Kenyon -- Dark Hunter Series Reading Order *Sherrilyn Kenyon - Dark-Hunter & Dream-Hunter Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog NOTE: Not including Goodreads list since there list is atroshishly all wrong—the order is accurate, but the numbers are all wrong. and some books are missing, not included on the Dark Hunter list. — Any list that starts of with Fantasy Lover as number one will have the wrong numbers all the way down the line even if the placement is correct, the numbers are wrong, so you need to compensate for that. Summaries *Fang-tastic Fiction: Sherrilyn Kenyon: DARK-HUNTERS Reviews: *Sherrilyn Kenyon | RT Book Reviews *Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter Companion by Sherrilyn Kenyon with Alethea Kontis : Book Review The World, Characters, etc: *Characters | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Fang-tastic Fiction: Sherrilyn Kenyon: DARK-HUNTERS *FAQs | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Dark Hunter Series - Shelfari *Dark-Hunter Character List *Trials Of Night - Dark-Hunter Canon List *Character List - Dark- Hunter Incorporated *Literature/The Dark Hunters - Television Tropes & Idioms *Sherrilyn Kenyon Interviews Savitar! by Sherrilyn Kenyon Wikipedia refs: *Were-Hunter - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Dream-Hunters - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Book/Series Devoted Sites: *Sanctuary : Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter® World *Dark-Hunter | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Chronicles of Nick | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Infinity | Official Sanctuary Interviews: *‎Sherrilyn Kenyon | Authors | Macmillan *Crescent Blues | Author Interview: Sherrilyn Kenyon: Coloring Outside Traditional Romance Lines *▶ Interview with Sherrilyn - YouTube *Video Interview with Sherrilyn Kenyon | Tor.com *Sherrilyn Kenyon Interview, Dark Hunter Bibliography and Reviews *ARR Interview with Author Sherrilyn Kenyon aka Kinley MacGregor *Sherrilyn Kenyon *Dark Romance - Books - The Sherrilyn Kenyon Interview *Dark Romance - Books - The Sherrilyn Kenyon Interview *Interview and Giveaway with Author of the Month Sherrilyn Kenyon | Under the Covers Book Blog *Sherrilyn Kenyon Interview *Interview With Sherrilyn Kenyon | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Goodreads | Interview with Sherrilyn Kenyon (Author of Fantasy Lover) August, 2012 *Interview: with Sherrilyn Kenyon by Alethea Kontis — Subterranean Press *An Interview with Sherrilyn Kenyon *Interview with Sherrilyn Kenyon *Kylie Griffin's Blog: Interview with ... Sherrilyn Kenyon *RBL PRESENTS SHERRILYN KENYON *Sherrilyn Kenyon - Bookaholics Romance Book Club *Sherrilyn Kenyon (Kinley MacGregor) - Online Radio Interview with the Author *Montgomery County Book Festival: An Interview with Sherrilyn Kenyon *www.sherrilynkenyon.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/-interview%20for%20site.pdf Author: *Sherrilyn Kenyon | The Official Site of the #1 New York Best Selling Author *‎wicked scribe - sherrilyn kenyon.wordpress.com *Sherrilyn Kenyon - RomanceWiki *Sherrilyn Kenyon Author Page ~ Shelfari *Sherrilyn Kenyon - article *Sherrilyn Kenyon (Author of Fantasy Lover) ~ Goodreads *Sherrilyn Kenyon UK *Sherrilyn Kenyon - Wikipedia Community, Blogs: *(3) Sherrilyn Kenyon *Sherrilyn Kenyon (kenyonsherrilyn) on Twitter *My Daily Vexation - Tumbler *Sherrilyn Kenyon (kenyonsherrilyn) on Twitter *Sherrilyn Kenyon (sherrilynkenyon) on Pinterest Fan Sites: *Sanctuary : Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter® World *(3) Chronicles of Nick *(3) Dark Hunters Limani *(3) Dark Hunter Endless Nights *Trials Of Night - Dark-Hunter Canon List Movies/TV: *Movie News: Sherrilyn Kenyon’s ‘Dark Hunter’ & "Chronicles of Nick’ | redcarpetendings *Two of Sherrilyn Kenyon's series have been optioned for a movie and a TV series - National Vampire | Examiner.com *Sherrilyn Kenyon - IMDb *Update on Sherrilyn Kenyon’s Adaptations of her ‘Dark Hunter Series’ and The ‘Chronicles of Nick’ | Literary Beginnings & Red Carpet Endings *(3) Sherrilyn Kenyon *CON Movie & DH TV Update | Sherrilyn Kenyon Gallery of Book Covers 1. Night Pleasures () by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|!. Night Pleasures (2002—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/night-pleasures/ Night Embrace (Dark-Hunter #2) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|2. Night Embrace (2003—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/night-embrace/ 3. Dance with the Devil (Dark-Hunter #3) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|3. Dance with the Devil (2003—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dance-with-the-devil/ 4. Kiss of the Night (2004) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|4. Kiss of the Night (2004—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/kiss-of-the-night/ 5. Night Play (2004) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|5. Night Play (2004) (DH-5, Were-Hunter—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/night-play/ 6. Seize the Night () by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|6. Seize the Night (2005—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/seize-the-night/ 7. Sins of the Night (Dark-Hunter #7) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|7. Sins of the Night (2005—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/sins-of-the-night/ 8. Unleash the Night (Dark-Hunter #8) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|8. Unleash the Night (2005—Were-Hunter #2—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/unleash-the-night/ 9. Dark Side of the Moon () by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|9. Dark Side of the Moon (2006—Were-Hunter #3—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dark-side-of-the-moon/ 10. Dream Hunter (The Dark-Hunterverse #10).jpg|10. Dream Hunter (2007—Dream-Hunter #1—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/the-dream-hunter/ 11. Devil May Cry (2007) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|11. Devil May Cry (2007—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/devil-may-cry/ 12. Upon the Midnight Clear (2007) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|12. Upon the Midnight Clear (2007—Dream-Hunter #2) by Sherrilyn Kenyon—cover: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/upon-the-midnight-clear/ 13. Dream Chaser (2008-Dream-Hunter #4) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|13. Dream Chaser (2008-Dream-Hunter #3—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dream-chaser/ 14. Acheron (2008) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|14. Acheron (2008—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/acheron/ 15. One Silent Night (2008) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|15. One Silent Night (Dark-Hunter #15—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/one-silent-night/ 16. Dream Warrior (2009- Dream-Hunter #4) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|16. Dream Warrior (2009- Dream-Hunter #4—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dream-warrior/ 17. Bad Moon Rising (2009-Hellchaser #1) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|17. Bad Moon Rising (2009-Were-Hunter #4, Hellchaser #—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/bad-moon-rising/ 18. No Mercy (2010) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|18. No Mercy (2010—Were-Hunter #5—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/no-mercy/ 19. Retribution (2011) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpeg|19. Retribution (2011—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/retribution/ 20. The Guardian (2011—DmH #5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|20. The Guardian (2011—Dream-Hunter #5, Hellchaser #—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/the-guardian/ 21. Time Untime (2012) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|21. Time Untime (2012—Hellchaser #3—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/time-untime/ Styxx.jpg|22. Styxx (Sept 3rd 2013—Dark-Hunter series) by Sherrilyn Kenyon—Styxx & Bethany|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/styxx/ 0. Fantasy Lover (The Dark-Hunterverse 0) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|0. Fantasy Lover (2002-Dark-Hunterverse 0)|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/fantasy-lover/ 0.5. Dragonswan (Were-Hunter) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|0.5. Dragonswan (Were-Hunter) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/84134.Dragonswan 0.5. In Other Worlds () by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|In Other Worlds (The League Gen 2 #2) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7046493-in-other-worlds 2.5. Midnight Pleasures (2003) (Dream-Hunter #0.5) .jpg|2.5. “Phantom Lover” in Midnight Pleasures (2003) (Dream-Hunter #0.5) ~ V’Aiden & Erin 2.6. A Dark-Hunter Christmas (The Dark-Hunterverse #2.6) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|2.6. A Dark-Hunter Christmas (The Dark-Hunterverse #2.6) by Sherrilyn Kenyon 5.5 Winter Born (The Dark-Hunterverse #5.5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|5.5. Winter Born (The Dark-Hunterverse #5.5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon Styxx.jpg|7.5. Second Chances (Dark-Hunter #7.5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon~Free eBook|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/second-chances/ 6.1-My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (Sookie|9.5. 9.5. “A Hard Day's Night–Searcher” in My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) ~ Rafael & Celena|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/84156.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Wedding 9.6. Love at First Bite (Wild Wulfs of London #2.5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|9.6. “Until Death We Do Part“ in Love at First Bite (2006) ~ Velkan & Esperetta|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/38522.Love_at_First_Bite 10.5. Fear the Darkness (The Dark-Hunterverse #10.5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|10.5. "Fear the Darkness" (Dark-Hunterverse #10.5) (also in Dark Bites) by Sherrilyn Kenyon~free eBook|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/fear-the-darkness/ Blood Lite (Blood Lite -1) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|14.5. "Where Angels Fear to Tread" in Blood Lite (2008), in Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide (Dec 2010) and in Dark Bites (Jan 21, 2014) (Hellchaser #0.5, Were-Hunter #3.5) ~ Zeke & Ravenna|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2871256-blood-lite Dead After Dark (2008) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|14.6. “Shadow of the Moon“ in Dead After Dark (2008) (Were-Hunter #3.6) ~ Fury & Angelia|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3262139-dead-after-dark Dark Bites (Hellchaser #1) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|24.5. Dark Bites: "House of the Rising Son" (Jan 21, 2014) Collection of shorts ~ New: Aricles & Bathymaas|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dark-bites/ The Dark-Hunter Companion (The Dark-Hunterverse #7.5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon .jpg|7.5. The Dark-Hunter Companion (The Dark-Hunterverse #7.5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dark-hunter-companion/ Dark-Hunter- An Insider's Guide (Hellchaser #2) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide (Dec 2010) Collection of shorts|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/vook/ Category:Authors